Chirurgical NightMare
by Sasu0Chan
Summary: Sasuke decouvre ses parents , qui furent assasiné par Itachi qui lui est un vampire. Naruto dévoile la nature de ses sentiments a Sasuke, qui lui découvre sa vrai nature vampirique qui lui fut transmit par Itachi ...Résumer vraiment nulle.Lire pour mieux
1. La mort

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

**Auteur**: Sasu0Chan

**Couple**: A venir !!

**Genre**: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

**Disclamair**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Tout commençais par un soir frisquets ou un jeune homme au cheveux ébène se promenais aux beau milieu du village de Konoha. Pourquoi marchais t'il en plein Konoha par ce soir froid ? En fait il arrivait de chez sont meilleur ami ou ce dernier avais eu une dispute. Pourquoi dieu seul le sais. Ce jeune homme avais des cheveux long tombant sur le visage sur le devant et sur le derrière coiffer en corbeau. Il portais un habit blanc lui arrivant au genou ouvert au décolleté. Attacher par une ceinture mauve attacher en bretzel. Plusieurs des filles s'arrachais le jeune homme , mais personne ne pourrais jamais l'avoir sont cœur étais réserver a une seul personne.

-Putin pourquoi la demeure est si loin ? Dit le jeune homme.

Il marchait marchais en se tenant les bras croiser. Arriver a la demeure familial il y pénétrais il fesait noir aucune lumière n'y étais allumer. Il allumas celle de l'entrer et se dirigeas vers la salle de relaxation qui étais une pièce isoler des autres. Le jeune homme une fois entrer il remarquait par terre deux corps et une marre de sang et vit plus loin la silhouette d'un homme qui paraissais celle d'un homme de 23 ans, cette homme en question avait les yeux rouges.

-Itachi Nii-san ?Demanda le jeune homme de 17 ans.

-Oui Sasuke ? Tu peut avancer je ne te mangerai pas. Dit Itachi d'une voix menaçante.

-Oui d'accord j'avance. Dit Sasuke en avançant tout en pilassent dans la marre de sang.

Une fois Sasuke rendu assez proche d'Itachi. Itachi disparaissait et reparaissais derrière sont petit frère.

-Alors tu a peur ? Demanda Itachi tout en s'avance d'assez prêt pour poser le menton sur l'épaule de sont jeune frère.

-Qu'a tu fait au parent ?Demanda Sasuke en une traite.

-J'avais faim et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Dit Itachi tout en rapprochant de plus en plus ses mains au niveau des cotes de Sasuke.

-Itachi ?Dit Sasuke en sentant Itachi approcher sa bouche de sont coup.

Itachi tourna Sasuke pour que celui ci lui fasse face, et mordit sont cadet au coup.

-Itachi...Cria Sasuke sous la douleur des dents acérer d'Itachi.

Au bout d'un quelque temps Itachi l'achait sont jeune frère qui s'évanouis. Le plus vieux des deux frères prit la fuite vers une maison isoler des autres ou la lumière ne pourrais jamais pénétrai. Malgré que le soleil ou la lumière ne soit pas un problème pour eux. La maison n'étais pas vide il y avait d'autre personne. Itachi étais une personne plutôt tranquille qui ne sortais jamais ou presque de la maison qui voyais rarement des gens. Pourtant sont physique lui permettais n'importe quel personne. Il avais les cheveux long gris/bleu attacher a l'aide d'un ruban rouge au milieu du dos. Un visage fin avec des traits en dessous de ses yeux noir, Rien ne gâchais se visage il avait un nez fin tout comme sa bouche. Il avait une taille normal. Il s'habillait toujours en noir et avait les ongles teint en mauve.

Pendant ce temps a la demeure Uchiha, Sasuke reprenais conscience, il avait une douleur au crane et a l'épaule. Le jeune Uchiha se dirigeais vers la salle de bain et allas regarder dans le miroir sa plait. Il ne voyais rien. Apparemment il avait rêver.

Il allas se coucher dans sont lit.

Le lendemain matin Sasuke se réveillas lorsque le téléphone sonnais.

-Oui allô ? Demanda Sasuke avec une voix pâteuse.

-Salut Sas... C'est Naru je voudrais me faire pardonner pour hier. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir te promener, peut-être aller déjeuner ...

-Humm si tu venais chez moi a la place qu'on discute un peut ? Dit Sasuke toujours endormis.

-Ouais Sasu pourquoi tu me propose sa ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant le sourcils l'autre coter du téléphone.

-Parce que j'ai pas envis de sortir ... Mais j'ai envis de te voir alors tu viens ?

-Oui. J'arrive. Dit Naruto tout heureux au bout du file.

Naruto étais un jeune homme lui aussi de 17 ans. A la différence de tous lui avait les cheveux blonds. Le seul blond de tout Konoha les cheveux lui retroussant sur le visage. Sont visage était fin il avait de grand yeux bleus océan un nez très fin et des petites lèvres. Il étais un peut plus petit que Sasuke. Celui-ci aimait les couleurs tel le orange d'ailleurs qu'il portait toujours.

Naruto marchais tout Konoha pour enfin se ramasser devant la demeure Uchiha. Il cognait a la porte quelque coût quand soudain arriva un Sasuke a moitié endormie en Boxer.

-Tu sais je peut te laissez dormir Sasuke, après tout nous n'avons pas entraînement aujourd'hui. Dit Naruto en regardant de la tête au pied le brun.

-Non entres. Ont montes. Dit Sasuke en entraînant Naruto dans sa chambre.

Une fois entrer. Sasuke fermais la porte et s'assied en indien sur le lit.

-Tu peut venir Naruto je en te mangerai pas. Dit Sasuke en léchant ses lèvres.

-D'accord. Dit Naruto en avançant lentement. Il avait peur.

Il s'assied en face de Sasuke en indien sur le lit.

-Alors ta journer Naruto ?

-Plutôt bien commencer. Je me ramasser chez Sasuke Uchiha. Qui lui m'ouvre en boxer.

-Alors sa te dirais de te faire une partie a la console ?

-Ouais. Dit Naruto enjouer.

Puit Sasuke et Naruto descendit en bas et démarras la PS2 de Sasuke. Il jouèrent longuement. Quand vint l'heure du repas ils s'arrêtèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Sasuke préparas a Naruto sont met préférer des Ramens au poulet. Le jeune Uchiha n'aimait pas sa mais se forçais. Il voulait après tout faire plaisir a sont inviter qui étais aussi sont meilleur ami . Une fois leurs bols finis ils regardèrent l'heure. 16 :30. Deja...

-Je voudrais te poser une question Sasuke...Demanda Naruto comme si se serais Hinata quand elle regarde Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si tu avait un œil sur quelqu'un je suis disons comment dire ... Curieux. Demanda Naruto rouge cramoisie.

-J'ai quelqu'un en vus je confirme. Mais disons que c'est loin d'être dans la poche c'est complexe et je ne suis même pas sur de ses sentiments. Dit Sasuke un peut embarrasser.

-D'accord.

-Dit Naruto tu voudrais dormir ici se soir ? C'est que depuis quelque jour je fait des cauchemars cela m'inquiète un peut.

-D'accord Sasuke.

-Merci. Dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

-De rien.

Quand fus le temps de se coucher. Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent tout les deux en conséquences pour que les deux soit de dos a l'autre.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Sasuke se réveillas pendant la nuit il avait terriblement mal partout. Ses dents le tuais. Il avait faim de viande crus. Il regardait prêt de lui le jeune homme blond coucher. Sasuke eu un cris de douleur ses dents le tuais ce qui réveillas Naruto en un coup.

-Sasuke. Dit Naruto en regardait les longues dents acérer de Sasuke.

-Naruto chérie ne bouge pas ton coup m'appelle.

Puit Naruto roula sur le lit pour tomber par terre. Sasuke se penchais au dessus du lit ou il voyait Naruto. Naruto se levas d'un bond Sasuke lui se mit a genou et se dirigeais au pied du lit ou le blond étais rendus.

-Sasuke ?

-Viens ici beau blond tu est a moi. Dit Sasuke en essayant d'attirer Naruto vers lui.

Ce qui ne marcha pas Naruto se tourna et partie a courir et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il courut dans les escaliers. Il prit un moment de repis , lorsqu'il vit Sasuke en haut des marches il courut jusqu'à l'entrer et y sortie. Sasuke ne le suivas pas dehors. Sauf que Naruto avait oublier un détail il étais en boxer. Le blond courras le plus vite possible pour arriver chez lui avant que le village de Konoha en entier le voit dans cette accoutrement.

**Sasu0Chan**: Alors se premier chapitre pas trop débordant d'émotion les hommes ?

**Sasu**: Alors j'ai toujours pas été Uke ... et Naruto non plus donc ou est le Yaoi ?

**Sasu0Chan**: J'ai repris du sérieux. Je veut que l'amour dépasse tout les rêves possible.

**Naru**: Je sens quel c'est reprit sur la fic que je n'étais pas présent. Donc je croit que SasUKE va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**Sasu**: Elle ne ferais pas sa ... Je suis apeuré a l'idée d'être UKE

**Sasu0Chan**: Ouais et bien disons dans l'autre fic cela ne te dérange pas trop pour te faire Suigetsu , Itachi , Sai ... _**REVIEWS TIIIIIME**_(O)


	2. La transformation

**Chirurgical-NightMare  
**

**Auteur**: Sasu0Chan

**Couple**: A venir !!

**Genre**: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

**Disclamair**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

**Chirurgical-NightMare  
**

Une fois rendu chez lui Naruto enlevais le fin tissu qui le couvrais et se mit en dessous de sa couverture. Il avait pris soin de barrer a clef la porte de sa chambre. Il avait vraiment peur de sont meilleur ami. Quelque minute plutard le jeune blond ferma les yeux et s'endormi paisiblement.

A la demeure Uchiha.

Sasuke étais la dans la cuisine a chercher dans le réfrigérateur.

-Putin !! La faim de loup.

Puit Sasuke entendais des bruits de pas derrière lui.

-Alors petit frère tu a faim ? Demanda la personne tout prêt de lui.

-Je me meurt ... La viande, la violence, le sang. Itachi ? Dit Sasuke en avançant tout prêt de sont ainer.

-Fait toi plaisir. Dit Itachi le sourire au lèvre.

Sasuke pris d'assaut le coup de sont tendre frère. Il le buvait. Sont sang était d'un goût. Le brun finis aussitôt sa buverie.

-Alors j'ai quelque information a te fournir. Tout d'abord les transformations sont le soir, le jour tu est libre de faire tout activités. Maintenant tu seras te débrouiller. Je doit partir. Dit Itachi en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumer.

Sasuke étais rassasier il monta et alla se coucher. Sommeil qui fut dur a trouver. Il en trouvais pas.

Quelque heure plutard il fesait désormais jour. Naruto se réveillas en entendant des cognement sur sa porte de chambre.

-Naruto ouvre ... C'est Sasuke. Ont a entraînement dans une heure.

-Part. BAKA !!

-Naruto que se passe t-il ? Il faut parler.

-Va temps .. Tu a manquer me tuer hier soir.

-Quoi mais c'est complètement débile Naruto.

-Ce qui est vraiment débile c'est sa. Dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte et en embrassant a pleine bouche l'Uchiha. Uzumaki essayais de forcer le passage des lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui, ce qui ne fut pas très compliquer. Au bout de quelque minute ils quittèrent les lèvres de leur partenaire a bout de souffle.

-Alors L'Uchiha en dit quoi ? Demanda Naruto avec le sourire.

-J'en pense que c'est faisable. Aller au bain l'Uzumaki ensuite c'est entraînement. Dit Sasuke d'un ton sensuelle.

-A vos ordre. Sur cette phrase Naruto partie a la salle de bain. Pour aller se faire couler un bain.

Sasuke lui n'allais pas attendre dans la chambre de Naruto il alla donc a la cuisine et prépara a sont «meilleur ami» son repas préférer ... Des Ramens.

Sasuke n'étais pas si incapable que cela il savait se débrouiller en cuisine. Quand Naruto fut sortie il sentit la bonne odeur et se dirigeas en serviette de bain dans la cuisine. En descendant il vit deux assiettes de ramen poser sur la table. Sasuke étais assied et attendait de voir Naruto se régaler de sont plat.

-Merci le glaçon. Dit Naruto en rigolant tout en asseyant devant ses bols.

-Y'a pas de quoi. SpongeBob. Dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto le dévisageant.

Une fois le repas de Naruto finis se dernier monta dans sa chambre pour se vêtir de sont habit orange de tout les jours. Ils partirent ensemble pour leur entraînement comme si de rien ne s'étais passer. Aujourd'hui leur sensei n'arriva pas en retard. Kakashi Hatake un homme plutôt jeune. Les cheveux gris remonter sur sa tête. Avec un bandeau incliner sur l'œil gauche(droit pour nous)(gauche pour lui). Avec un masque qui couvrait sa bouche. Un homme grand. Plutôt belle apparence.

-Alors prêt pour trouver se matou ? Demanda Kakashi percher sur le dessus d'un bout de pont avec sont livre en main.

Kakashi Hatake pour la première fois de sa vie n'étais pas en retard. L'équipe se regardais intensément et se demandais si leur sensei allais vraiment bien. Il étais 4 dans leur équipe.  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Sai. Sakura étais une fille plutôt ordonner qui espérait beaucoup de Sasuke. La jeune fille avait les cheveux roses. Plutôt mince avec des yeux grand et vert. C'étais une fille banal.

Sai lui étais un peut exhibitionniste sur les bord. Il portais un chandail nombril. Ce jeune homme étais arriver lorsque que Sasuke avait fuit Konoha. Sai étais le type mystérieux. Un élève surdoué, Sasuke ne l'apreciais pas mais Kakashi voyais le potentiel de se garçon.

Aujourd'hui leur mission serais de chercher le chat d'une voisine de Naruto. Un matou blanc.  
Cette mission ne plaisais pas vraiment a Naruto mais n'avait pas le choix pour devenir Hokage.

Une fois la journer finis. Il n'avait pas retrouver le matou.

-Alors a demain cher équipe. Dit Kakashi en disparaissant dans un nuage.

-Sai tu voudrais qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble. Demanda Sakura a Sai.

-D'accord. Dit Sai en souriant a cette dernière.

-A demain les garçons. Dit Sakura en leur faisant signe de la main.

Puit Sakura disparu avec Sai.

-Alors tu veut venir chez moi ? Passer la soirée écouter un film ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant le coucher de soleil.

-Si tu me promet de pas faire comme hier. D'accord. Dit Naruto en prenant une main a Sasuke.

-C'est partie.

Puit ils partirent a la demeure Uchiha en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois arriver la noirceur avait prit place dans les rues du village.

Ils penetrairent dans la demeure. Une fois entrer il se déchaussait. Puit se dirigèrent aux salons. Le jeune homme brun alluma la télévision. Puit pris place sur le sofa ou il demanda a Naruto de s'asseoir.

-Alors vient. Je ne ferai rien je te le jure. Dit le plus jeune Uchiha.

Puit Naruto pris place en silence prêt de Sasuke. Assez prêt pour que leurs genoux se touche.  
Sasuke posa sa main sur la cuise de sont voisin. Qui lui se sentait mal a l'aise fasse au geste de sont meilleur ami.

-Sasu, j'ai un peut faim. Dit le blond en regardant l'Uchiha dans les yeux.

-D'accord alors passons a la cuisine. Dit Sasuke en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sasuke sortie tous se qui étais santé et cuisinait.

-Alors tu prépare quoi Sas. Dit Naruto en se levant et en passant les bras a l'entour de la taille de sont « meilleur ami ».

-Je te fait une superbe recette maison santé. Sa va changer des ramens. Naruto ... ? Tu pourrais me sortir la viande du congélateur ? J'ai une légère faim. Demanda Sasuke qui lui sont ventre grondais.

-Oui ... Dit Naruto en obéissant et en fronçant le sourcil. Tu va quand même pas manger de la viande ? Crus ?

-Oui désoler. J'ai des bizarre de goût cette semaine c'est fou. Dit Sasuke en se tenant le front de sa main libre.

Naruto déballa la viande et la coupais en cube.

-Parfait Naruto. Ton repas est prêt.

C'étais un potage de légume. Qui avait l'air excellant. Pour le plaisir de Naruto, Sasuke avait ajouter des ramens.

De sont coter Naruto lâchais le couteau et s'installa a table. Sasuke continua le travail de Naruto. Au bout de quelque coupe Sasuke avait finis et s'installa en face de Naruto avec sa viande.

-Si tu veut Naruto je peut attend que tu est finis pour manger ?Demanda Sasuke l'air de rien.

-Humm ... Non je croit que sa va aller. Dit Naruto en se posant une infinités de question sur le comportement étrange de sont ami.

Puit Sasuke se mit a s'empiffrer pour une fois il finis sont repas avant le goinfre en personne.

-Je suis rassasier pour le reste de la nuit. Dit Sasuke en se léchant les lèvres. Quelque chose dépassait de celle ci. Les dent pointu de la nuit dernière.

-Sasuke comment se fait t-il que tes dents devienne aussi longue et que tu mange de la viande crus cela est impossible.

-Je ne comprend pas moi non plus Naruto. Alors allons nous coucher. Je croit que demain on n'a un de c'est entraînement. Dit Sasuke en s'étirant essayant le plus possible de garder la bouche fermer.

Naruto et Sasuke montèrent alors a l'étage dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Naruto enleva tout sauf le fin bout de tissu qui cachais sont anatomie. Mais sont partenaire lui étais aussi nue qu'a sa naissance. Ils se couchèrent en dessous de la couverture. Chacun étais de dos a l'autre. Il avait peur du contact. Sasuke fit les premiers pas il se tournait vers le blond. Il voyait désormais sont dos. Il posait sa bouche sur le coup de se dernier. L'embrassant au passage laissant des traces humide.

-Naruto je veut t'embrasser.

C'est a se moment ou Naruto se tourna et embrassa d'un baiser simple le brun.  
Sasuke sens contenta et pris Naruto dans ses bras en sorte que leur jambe s'entre croise. Le menton arrivais sur l'épaule de sont ange blond. Il s'erait prêt a tout faire pour rester dans cette position toute sa vie.

**Sasu0Chan**: Enfin un nouveau chapitre quelque un me dirons enfin je l'espère. J'ai été prise par l'école alors. Sinon vous le trouvez comment se nouveau chapitre ?

**Sasu**: Si je comprend bien je suis un vampire mais personne le sais vraiment sauf mon cher frère et moi ?

**Sasu0Chan**: Exactement et tu **seme** la confusion dans la tête de Naruto. Disons que je préfère le premier chapitre.

**Naru**: En gros je sors avec le tombeur de Konoha de plus c'est un vampire des plus sexy !! Enfin moi je suis le torchon de service. J'espère que je serai choyer durant ton histoire.

**Sasu0Chan**: Clin d'œil. Récolte se que tu **SEME** ; ) Alors sa vous dit quelque chose.

**Naru**: Une histoire plus que passionnante sur notre Sas**UKE**. A ne pas manquer. _**REVIEWS TIIIME**_(O)


	3. Le kidnapping

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

**Auteur**: Sasu0Chan

**Couple**: A venir !!

**Genre**: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

**Disclamair**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Personne ne savait vraiment se qui se passait. Malgré le peu de gens l'ayant vus sous sont état cadavérique. Au fil des jours Naruto allais régulièrement chez Sasuke. Environ a la même heure des dents acéré lui apparaissais. Il mangeais de la viande crus. Naruto ne su que croire que ce dernier était devenus une créature de la nuit... Un vampire.

Demeure Uchiha. 1 semaine plutard. 16 :30

Naruto et Sasuke n'était toujours pas officiellement ensemble. Le blond avait peur du rejet et n'osait pas demander.

-Naruto tu croit que ? Toi et moi c'est possible. Demanda Sasuke avachie sur sont sofa en compagnie de sont coéquipier.

-Sasu... Tu voit depuis quelque temps tu est étrange et j'ai peur de se que tu pourrait me faire. Cela fait une semaine que je te voit sous ton étrange apparence. Mais tu voit ? J'ai peur. Dit Naruto en regardant sont démon qui était toujours sous sa forme humaine.

-Je sais qui je suis, et je sais qui ma fait sa. Dit Sasuke en baissant la tête. Je me rappelle.

-QUI ?

-Itachi ... mon frère il ma mordus au coup après avoir assassiner mes parents et pour se qui est de quoi je suis ? j'en est aucune simple idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt. Demanda Naruto donc le regard était triste et vide.

-Parce que j'ai des souvenirs depuis seulement hier soir. Puit je me fait peur a moi même. Seulement je ne peut m'empêcher de ne pas être avec toi.

Le téléphone sonna. Sasuke se leva et alla décrocher dans la cuisine.

-Sasuke ... Tout va comme tu veut ? Je passe dans quelque minute. Alors prépare toi. Dit la voix au bout du fil.

Puit ce quelqu'un en question avait raccrocher sans même prendre le temps de laisser placer un mot a Sasuke.

Puit le brun raccrocha le téléphone. Puit retournais au salon.

-Naruto ... ? Tu serais mieux d'aller m'attendre dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi ?Demanda Naruto intriguer.

-Ne pose pas de question et fait se que je te dit maintenant. Dit Sasuke tirailler.

-D'accord.

Puit Naruto pris la direction de la chambre de Sasuke au deuxième étages.

Quelque minute plutard un nuage de fumer arriva tout prêt du jeune homme brun.

-Alors tu tant sors bien jusqu'à maintenant. Dit l'homme qui avait apparus dans un nuage de fumer.

-Oui... Mais que fait tu ici ?Demanda Sasuke a sont grand-frere.

-J'étais venue te monter mes supérieurs. Ils devraient arriver dans quelque minute. Dit Itachi le sourire au lèvre en tournant a l'entour de sont jeune frère.

-Pourquoi a tu fait de moi se que je suis aujourd'hui ? Dit Sasuke en gardant les yeux sur sont frère.

-Un vampire ?Parce qu'il me fallais du sang puit je ne voulais pas te tuer pour reconstruire notre clan. Dit Itachi dans un rire diabolique.

-Attend alors c'est vraiment se que je suis ?

-Je sens du sang frais. J'entend un cœur battre. Tu a un inviter ? D'après moi un petit blond. De ton age ... Avec du sang pure. Toujours puceau. Dit Itachi affamer.

-NON. Crias Sasuke dans un large cris.

-D'accord. Ah !! Les voilas. Dit l'ainer en regardant en haut des marches.

Un avait en main le jeune homme blond sous sont bras.

-Tu voit j'avait raison petit frère. Dit Sasuke en s'approchant du blond tout en le reniflant.

-Touche le et je ...

-Tu me quoi ... ? Tue ? JE SUIS DEJA MORT. Dit Itachi en criants.

Itachi s'avançais a grand pas de Naruto.

Celui criait de peur dans les bras fort d'un homme assez grand au cheveux bleus et aux yeux de même couleur. Ce dernier était sûrement le chef du clan des vampires il semblait plus fort que les deux autres homme.

-Suigetsu lâche se gosse. Dit soudain le troisième homme avec eux. Un homme au teint bleu avec de fines dents pointu. Il avait 6 marques sur le visage. Des cheveux noir redresser sur sa tête.

-Kisame ? Retourne a « L'Akatsuki » Demanda Itachi.

-A vos ordre mon maître. Dit Kisame en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumer.

-Suigetsu emporte se gosse avec nous. Je vais lui faire voir qui est le « chef ». Rias Itachi a pleine dent.

-Toi petit frère je vendrai te chercher d'ici peu ... Des que j'ai finis avec se garçon. Répliquas aussitôt Itachi.

Puit l'ainer des Uchiha partie aussitôt en fumer avec Suigetsu et le jeune protéger blond.

-Je te sauverai Naruto. Crias en larme le jeune Uchiha dont la transformation avait débuter.

**Sasu0Chan**: Désoler chapitre trop court mais je voulais que sa finissent sur une note dramatique et la voilà. Sinon ? Impression ?

**Sasu**: Mon impression tu a fait kidnapper mon bien aimer ? SAUVAGE.

**Sasu0Chan et Ita**: Plus y'a d'action plus on rit.

**Sasu0Chan et Ita**: Tu me doit un coca.

**Naru**: C'est assez les fou. Moi je veut retourner au prêt de mon Sas**UKE**.

**Sui**: C'est vrai sa j'ai pas encore vécus le prochain chapitre mais je croit que se seras pas de tout repos.

**Sasu0Chan**: Arrêtez de vous plaindre le prochain chapitre va être trop de la bombe.

_**Note de fin.  
**_  
**Ita.Sasu.Naru.Sui. Sasu0Chan**: _**Review Time**_(O)

**Ita.Sasu.Naru.Sui. Sasu0Chan**: Vous me devez un coca.


	4. Le combat

**Chirurgical-NightMare  
**  
**Auteur**: Sasu0Chan

**Couple**: A venir !!

**Genre**: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

**Disclamair**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

**Chirurgical-NightMare  
**

Sasuke tournait en rond en solutionnant a une idée. Cela fesait maintenant 5 heures qu'il cherchais. Il était 1 :00 du matin.

A l'Akatsuki

-Itachi ? Dit Naruto qui se sentais accrocher et nue contre une paroi froide.

-Oui mon petit Naruto. Dit la voix du « jeune homme » assied a prêt de lui dans un coin sombre. Deux orbes rouge c'est tout se que l'on voyais.

-Tu compte me violer Itachi ? Demanda a Naruto regardant dans le coin sombre.

-Peut-être si mon stupide frère ne te trouve pas d'ici deux heures. Dit soudain un homme qui semblais tout prêt du visage de Naruto.

-Dac... dac... d'accord. Dit Naruto en bégayant.

-Je vais passer un coup de fil au petit frangin.

Itachi se dirigeais dans une petite pièce prêt de celle la. Pendant ce temps Naruto se contenta de regarder les lieus. C'était sombre, malgré la partie éclairer sur Naruto. Ces lieu était ensanglanter sûrement les premières victime ou ceux d'avant. Cette pièce refermais plusieurs élément de torture.

Dans la petite chambre d'a coter.

-Je te laisse deux heures frangin ... de plus une fois retrouver il faudrait que tu me batte tout sa dans un temps limite deux heures. Sinon je sais comment te mettre en cendre. Ton Naruto seras présent au combat. Bonne chance et a tout a l'heure.

Puit il raccrocha.

L'Uchiha demanda a Naruto si il avait faim. Ce dernier répondais « un léger oui »

-Sushi ?  
-D'accord.

Itachi ce dirigeas vers une autre porte tout prêt de celle pour la petit chambre a téléphone. Une fois la porte traverser des hurlement ce fesait entendre. Itachi se dirigeas vers la petite cuise ou il sortie tout pour faire des Sushi Végétarien.  
(La j'y suis aller vachement fort avouer Itachi en Sushi-man).

Une fois ceux ci finis Itachi remarqua l'heure cela fesait 30 minutes qu'il travaillais en sorte que ses sushi soit parfait. Plus que 1 :30 avant que Naruto ne creve.  
Itachi se dirigeas vers la porte d'ou il était sortie il y a 30 minutes. Il vit Naruto toujours la avec un sourire absent.

Itachi alla déposer les Sushi sur la chaise dans la noirceur et vint en face de Naruto et y glissas cette phrase.

-Sasuke tu sors ? Dit Itachi en s'étirant sur le coter pour éviter l'attaque du clone de Sasuke dont il était de dos.

-Bien esquiver Itachi. Dit Sasuke en sortant de derrière le piège a lequel Naruto était attacher.

Le clone disparaissait.

-Comment a tu fait pour me retrouver. J'ai du renifler les rues pour trouver l'odeur de mon cher frère et de mon angelot. J'ai du flaire et miser juste.

-Oui je voit vampire toi qui est doter de flaire et d'astuce. Alors se combat il vient ? Demanda Itachi la soif de sang au nez.

-Apres tout je ne vit que pour sa. Dit Sasuke en envoyant un Kunai tout prêt d'Itachi. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse.

Itachi forma le jutsu pour ensuite former le katon de feu. Qui eu aucun impact a Sasuke celui avait fait de même ce qui protégeais jusqu'à épuisement des deux hommes.

-MANGEYKOU SHARINGAN(Tsukuyomi). Crias Itachi.

Sasuke et Itachi pénétrais dans une nouvelle dimension. Noir blanc et rouge ce sont les seul couleur qui s'affichais.  
Sasuke étais paralyser il ne pouvait rien faire. Il voyais Itachi avancer, avancer.

-Petit frère tu payeras pour avoir essayer de m'affronter.

Puit Itachi pris une épée qu'il sortit de sa cape et la planta dans le coeur sont jeune frère qui s'effondras sur le coup violent.

-Tu n'est que le minable des Uchiha. Dit Itachi en reprenant sa lame et en la replanta au plus jeune des Uchiha. Sasuke gémit sous la douleur.

-Désoler Naruto. Dit Sasuke une main tendu comme pour prendre la main de Naruto.

De retour a la réaliter.

Le corps ensanglanter de Sasuke traînais au sol. Itachi approchais de Naruto toujours pris au piège.

-Mon frère est un minable tu voit ? Mort...

Naruto avait eu une idée ... ce service de la force Kyubi.  
Naruto fut oubliger apres le combat d'apporter Sasuke a l'hopital le plus pret. Itachi avais lui reussi a se sortir de se combat qui commencais a le tuer.

-Sasuke !! Crias Naruto en posant Sasuke par terre quelque seconde epuiser.

-Naruto. Dit Sasuke en gemissant de douleur en fermant les yeux.

**Sasu0Chan**: Quand j'ai ecrit cette derniere ligne la larme mes monter a l'oeil ... mais non c'etais seulement une poussiere.

**Ita(S'approchant en m'entouras de ses bras d'homme)**: La chance que tu as je ne le referai pas deux fois. Calme toi, te connaissant Naruto a guerie Sasuke grace a Kyuubi. Sa va aller.

**Sasu0Chan(En pleure comme une femmelette)**: Merci Itachi. Tu savais que je t'aimais toi?

**Ita**: Oui je savais.

**Naru(Boudeur)**: J'ier pas droit moi a la collade?

**Sasu(Arrivant et prenant Naruto dans ses bras)**: Maintenant oui !

**Ita, Sasu0Chan, Naru**: SASUKE ?

**Sasu(Se grattant la tete)**: _**REVIEWS TIIIIME**_(O)


	5. Sasu X Naru

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

**Auteur**: Sasu0Chan

**Couple**: A venir !!

**Genre**: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

**Disclamair**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Le lendemain matin a une hôpital de Konoha. Une grand femme blonde rodait dans les couloirs. A ses cote un homme avec de long cheveux blanc grichus ... Cette femme s'apellais Tsunade et l'homme était en faite sont pervers de mari Jiraiya. Tsunade était l'infirmière en chef de Konoha. La plus grande.

-Jiraiya ton neveu est dans la même pièce que Uchiha Sasuke. Si tu le voit ne lui chante pas ... Mon garçon comme tu a bien grandit depuis ton père. Dit Tsunade l'air sévere.

-Mais non Tsunade. Dit le vieux pervers un peut déconcentrer par les deux énormes colline a coter de lui.

-Tu serais pas en train de mâter mes seins vieux pervers ?

-Mais Non. Dit Jiraiya faussement outrer par la question de la blonde.

Une fois arriver dans la chambre de l'Uchiha. Tsunade pris un coup sur la tête en voyant le blond coucher auprès du noireaux. Elle était habituer de se genre de cas, seulement homme/femme pas homme/homme.

-Jiraiya fait en sorte de les réveiller. Dit Tsunade en repartant.

Jiraiya s'approcha du lit et s'assied sur la chaise que Naruto avait occuper pendant la nuit.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Dit Jiraiya de sa grosse voix.

-Humm qui a t-il ? Demanda Sasuke en sursaut. Ce dernier fit presque tomber Naruto du lit.

-Tsunade-Chan voulais que je vous réveilles vous pourrez repartir chez vous, monsieur Uchiha votre guérissons est miraculeuse. Tout comme monsieur Uzumaki. Dit Jiraiya faussement impressioner

-Naruto réveille toi BAKA. Crias presque Sasuke.

-Oui... Humm ... Qui a t-il Sasuke. Dit Naruto en se frottant les yeux en se remontant.

-Ont sors de cette hôpital.

-Génial. Dit le blond enthousiasme a l'idée qu'il puisse sortir de cette piece blanche, il devais remercier le pouvoir regénéressant de Kyuubi sans lui il n'aurais surement pas pus sortir aujourd'hui. Kyuubi a sauver sont amour.

-Monsieur vous pourriez sortir ? Le temps que j'enlève cette robe bleu ? Demanda Sasuke en s'adressant au vieillard en face de lui.

-Pas le moindre problème mon petit. Dit Jiraiya en quittant la chambre en courrant et en criant Tsunade dans les couloirs.

-Tu pourrais me passer mes vêtements Naruto ?Demanda Sasuke en regardant le blond qui ramassais les vêtements totalement blanc rattacher a l'aide d'une ceinture en forme de bretzel mauve, par terre.

Sasuke ce leva avec un peu de douleur tout de même et enleva la robe bleu devant les yeux éblouis du blond. Puit Sasuke passa le reste de c'est vêtement naturellement blanc.

-Dieu que tu est sexy. Dit Naruto perdu sur le corps habiller de sont brun.

-Merci ! Euhh ... Tu vient chez moi ? Demanda Sasuke cramoisis dos a sont petit-ami.

-Oui. Dit Naruto qui savait de quoi Sasuke voulais parler.

Le mari de l'infirmière revint 15 minutes plus tard avec un papier de sortie valider.

Naruto et Sasuke marchais maintenant dans les rues de Konoha. Au coucher de soleil Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur un pont(celui de leur entraînement normalement).

-J'adore ce coucher de soleil. Dit Sasuke en le regardant.

-Oui c'est splendide. Répondit Naruto en regardant sont simple amour qui lui étais face au soleil.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi me fixe tu comme sa ? Demanda Sasuke en se relevant et en regardant le blond dans les yeux.

-J'ai envis de t'embrasser. Dit Naruto embarrasser.

-Pourquoi tu demande amour ?

-Depuis quand ont est ensemble ? Demanda Naruto surpris.

-Je croyais que hier a l'hôpital tu étais venue dans mon lit pour enfin en couple... J'ai crus que tu avait pensé a ma proposition d'hier. Dit l'Uchiha mal a l'aise.

-Ah ! S'exclama le blond un peut intrigué.

-Naruto veut tu devenir mon mec a temps plein ? Demanda Sasuke très sérieux.

-Sasu ... j'ai peur de se que sa pourras donner au yeux des autres ... J'ai peur que sa me fasse mal ... Lorsque ... Tu voit se que je veut dire ? Demanda Naruto cramoisie.

-Tu vit pour toi ou pour les autre ? Moi aussi j'ai peur que la première fois fasse mal. Mais je pourrai supporter tout les mals du monde a tes cotés. Si tu ne veut pas je ne te force pas. Je peut me trouver n'importe quel fille si tu ne veut pas. Dit Sasuke peut convaincu de sa dernière phrase.

-Sasuke...Tes rester le même qu'il y a 5 ans. Je t'aime comme un fou l'Uchiha. Depuis nos 12 ans. Je vivais jour après jour une Sakura qui te serrais et je mourrais de jalousie, lorsque tu est parti chez Orochimaru j'ai crus voir tomber le monde. Dit Naruto un peut désordonné par les évènements.

Sasuke ne pus s'empêcher d'embrasser fougueusement Naruto a l'entente de ces mots. Une fois le baiser terminer Sasuke glissa quelque mot a l'oreille de Naruto que même l'auteur ne pus entendre( Désoler )

Naruto empoigna la main de Sasuke et l'emmena dans sa maison tout prêt du pont. Naruto ne vivais pas seul sont tuteur vivais également chez lui. Iruka Umino, mais ce dernier étais toujours partie vagabonder en plein village de Konoha ou chez sont veille ami Kakashi Hatake le sensei de Naru/Sasu/Saku/Sai. Une fois rendu chez Naruto(Attendez je sais pas si je lit bien se que je lit...Mais oui) Sasuke embrassais le blond et commençais a le dénuder. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la chambre au deuxième. Ils étaient a présent nue. Ils se décollèrent un l'autre et se regardais timidement.

-Tes pas mal Naru. Dit Sasuke en se mettant a l'aise.

-Merci ... Toi tes magnifique. Dit Naruto en a rajoutant.

-Tu veut être celui qui prend Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke un peut apeuré par la réponse du blond.

-A ton avis. Dit Naruto crisper de peur.

-Je vais commencer par te mettre a l'aise. Dit Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto.

Une fois rendu coller a lui Sasuke prit la virilité de notre blond en main et y entama de doux et long vas et viens.

-Ahhhh...Sasuke...Gémissais Naruto.

-Attend Naruto. Dit Sasuke en se mettant a genou.

Sasuke arrêta c'est vas et viens et pris la virilité imposante de notre blond en bouche. Un hoquet echapa de la gorge de Naruto. Le blond étais en extase il mit sa main dans les cheveux du noir et si accrochais, ce qui fit comprendre a Sasuke qu'il voulais qu'il le prenne plus profond. Il continuas jusqu'a la jouissance qu'il eu en pleine bouche. Il avala sans rien dire de plus. Sasuke se releva et embrassa doucement Naruto en le prenant dans c'est bras pour ensuite aller le coucher sur le lit.

-Tu me fait confiance Naruto ?Demanda Sasuke un peut inquiet pour son blond.

-Oui. Dit Naruto en détournant le visage.

-Si tu veut on peut ... Disons le faire seulement quand tu seras sur, ou dans le sens inverse.

-Non on peut...

-D'accord, t'inquiète je vais aider le passage.

Sasuke plias les jambes de Naruto. Il pouvait voir la cavité ... Le noir approcha de cette cavité et la lécha essayant de faire pénétrer sa langue a l'intérieur. Naruto lancais par si par la quelque gémissement. Le noir arrêta.

-Sa va Naruto ? Je peut avec les doigts ? Demanda Sasuke pas trop sur de ce qu'il fesait.

-Oui. Dit Naruto en levant la tête vers le noireaux.

Sasuke approcha ses doigts et massais l'entrer sans la pénétrer.

-Tu peut y aller Sasuke.

Sasuke pénétra une phalange du majeur en sont beau blond. Celui si hoquetais. Sasuke entama de petit vas et viens en Naruto, embrassant en même temps la base de sont penis. Une fois assurer que tout ce passait bien plus haut Sasuke pénétra un deuxième doigts.

-Tout ce passe bien Naruto ?

-Oui...iii. Gémis Naruto a l'entrer d'un troisième doigts.

Sasuke frôlas a quelque reprise la prostate du blond.

-Prend moi Sasuke. Dit Naruto quand il se sentit prêt.

-Sur ?Demanda Sasuke pour être assurer qu'il étais belle et bien prêt.

-Oui.

Sasuke enleva 1 par 1 ses doigts. Et s'étendit entre les jambes de Naruto, celui-ci entoura les hanches du noir. Sasuke le pénétra lentement et doucement. Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de pousser un petit cris de douleur.

-Sa va Naruto ?

-Oui.

Sasuke en étais maintenant a la moitié.

-Va y maintenant Sasuke.

Sasuke donna un coup de rein ce qui le fit entrer entièrement en sont ange blond. Ce qui provoquas chez lui un geignement de douleur.

-Désoler Naru. Dit Sasuke en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je ne suis pas en ... Choco... Lat. Gémissais Naruto au premier coup de rein.

Sasuke impregniait en Naruto des coups de reins raffiner et langoureux au plus grand plaisir de notre blond. Par pur curiosité Sasuke cherchais le point qui ferais voir des étoiles a sont blond. Ce qu'il trouvas en fouillant au plus profond de l'être de Naruto. A chaque coup de rein devenue bestiaux il frôlait la prostate du blond.

-Ahhh... Sasu...ke plus fort... Ahhhh !! Plus vite... Gémissais Naruto a chaque fois que Sasuke touchais sa prostate.

Cela continuais dans cette danse jusqu'au moment ou Sasuke éjaculas en Naruto. Le blond ne sut tarder et jouis sur sont ventre. Sasuke se retiras et s'étendit tout prêt de sont ange.

-C'étais fabuleux Sasuke. Dit Naruto toujours au paradis.

-Tu est tellement étroit on n'est si confortable. Wow !! Tout simplement merveilleux Naru.

Naruto viras bordeaux a la remarque de l'Uchiha.

-Sa te dirais pas de dormir? Demanda Naruto en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi pas. Dit Sasuke en se couvrant de la couette qui étais au bout du lit.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Je t'aime aussi ... Naruto. J'aimerais bien dormir avant la transformation tu comprend? Demanda l'Uchiha a semi cacher par la couverture

-Alors dormons. Dit Naruto en embrassant d'un geste presque au ralentit le front de Sasuke.

Ils s'endormirent lover l'un contre l'autre.

**Sasu0Chan**: Oui oui !! Vous vous demandez sûrement si Sasuke deviendras diabolique si il deviendra sous les ordres de l'Akatsuki si Naruto deviendra un des leurs ? A voir dans le prochain chapitre.

**Sasu**: Ceci n'est pratiquement pas un spoilers ? En Nani ? Car la j'avoue toute ces questions sont sérieusement étrange. Je serais capable de répondre. OUI - OUI - NON ... J'aimerais bien savoir ...

**Naru**: Mon Sasuke deviendras un Itachi 2 ?

**Ita**: On ma apeller ? Je croit bien que si ... Mon cher frero rejoindra les n'autres. Merci Nani pour les spoils.

**Sasu0Chan**: Reviews Tiiiime(O)


	6. Quand l'attaque commence

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

**Auteur**: Sasu0Chan

**Couple**: A venir !!

**Genre**: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

**Disclamair**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Suite a cette soiree la journee passa tellement vite. (Que meme l'auteure n'a pas eu le temps de l'écrire) Arrivé dans les alentours de 18:45 Naruto et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Pourrais se passé un film non ? Demanda Naruto.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit Sasuke haut et fort de la cuisine.

-Tu as le visage de la peur 2 ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, met le dans le lecteur je finis ma vaiselle et j'arrive mon ange...D'accord Naru-Chan? Dit Sasuke a tu-tete.

-Naru-Chan ? Pourquoi se surnom stupide ? Demanda Naruto en placant le cd dans le lecteur DVD.

-Car j'ai tres envie de toi Naru-Chan. Dit Sasuke en collant sont érection contre le derriere de Naruto qui lui etais pencher le derriere sur-éleves.

-Finis ta vaiselle et peut-etre je ferai une exception pour toi bébé. Dit Naruto en se levant et en collant ont nez a celui de Sasuke.

-D'accord. Dit le noireaux avec une mine boudeuse.

Il étais 19:00 lorsque Sasuke eut finis sa vaiselle.

-Alors on monte ? Demanda L'Uchiha dans le cadre de porte.

Naruto ne répondis pas, trop dans le film.

Sasuke s'approcha et s'assied face au blond qui ne le regardais toujours pas. Il frotta sa main entre les jambes de sont petit ami, qui lui ne voulais surtout pas succomber au tentation de sont beau noireaux. Sasuke lui insista, il dessendit la fermeture éclair de sont amoureux et frotta toujours sa main sur le sexe a demi dressé de Naruto, qui lui gémis au leger contact de la bouche de Sasuke a cette endroit sensible.

-Sasuke pas ici ... Dit Naruto en repoussant légerement le noireaux.

-Humm ... alors au lit. Si tu ne veut pas je le veut pour 2. Dit Sasuke en poussant un gémissement qui fit frissoner notre blonde infernal.

Toc Toc Toc

-Putin qui peut déranger a cette heure ? Demanda Sasuke frustrer, en se levant pour répondre.

Il ouvrit.

-NEJI !! Mais ... mais ... mais. Qu'est-ce que tu fait a Konoha? Demanda l'Uchiha en regardant le nouvelle arrivant pénétré dans sa demeure.

-Je venais seulement te passer le bonjours, je m'ennuyais terriblement de ta queu en moi. Dit Neji en regardant le petit blond qui s'étais levé.

**Naruto ( Je ne suis pas petit ) **

-Nouvelle aspirant quoi mais sexy a la fois. Dit Neji en scrutant Naruto de haut en bas.

**( Pauvre lui il etait désaper laissant entrevoir sont boxer gris ) **

-Sasu ? Dit Narto aussitot avec un air de chien battu.

-C'est pas se que tu croit mon coeur. Dit t-il en se crampant de douleur. La transformation avait commencée.

-Je voit je vais m'incruster deux ou trois jours, je ne dérangerai pas plus. Chambre d'amis? J'ai compris. Dit Neji en montant.

Une fois Neji arriver dans sa chambre.

-Je vais te le manger celui la. Grogna Sasuke en regardant les marches.

-Sasuke ? Tes yeux. Dit Naruto inquieté.

-C'est pas le temps Naru. Crias Sasuke.

-Justement il n'y en auras plus de c'est temps c'est finis Sasuke. Baise le bien. Crias Naruto a sont tour.

Au depart de Naruto, Sasuke se laissa tomber a genoux en pleure et laissant passé un léger Naruto entre ses levres a semi close. Aujourd'hui est le jour ou le coeur d'un etre humain se brissa et étais aussi le jour de la vengence.

-Je sais pas ta faute Itachi Uchiha que j'ai perdu mon seul amour. ITACHI ! Crias le jeune Uchiha se relevant.

-Comment s'avais tu que c'étais moi ? Dit l'Ainer des Uchiha.

-Je sais reconnaitre un Uchiha quand j'en voit un, se qui se fait de plus en plus rare depuis tres longtemps. Dit Sasuke en tournant a l'entour d'Itachi.

-Alors que veut tu petit frere ? M'affronter ? Ma mort ? ... Biensur si je meurt personne ne pourras donner l'opération "Naruto".

-Laisse Naruto en dehors de sa Itachi. Crias Sasuke avec les yeux jaune et une pupille de chat.

-Qui te dit que en se moment il ne serais pas dans un de nos cachots, ou meme coincer quelque part dans le village dans une ruelle ? Cet a ce moment que Itachi détacha sa longue cape de l'Akatsuki et la laissant tomber.

-Si tu le souhaite vraiment. Dit Itachi d'un air prédateur.

**Sasu0Chan:** Je suis vraiment tres fiere de se chapitre... Alors qui gagneras se combat? ITACHI VS. SASUKE. Que deviendras Naruto ? Qui suivras les episodes cocasse de notre couple vedettes ? Qui se feras devorer ? ... A vous de suivre et vous serai.

**Itachi:** Je peut parler la ? Du genre Spoil ?

**Sasu0Chan:** En faite non !

**Sasuke (Ne pouvant plus se retenir):** Aucun , Seul , Jiraiya , Jiraiya , Shikamaru ... Alors sa répond bien?

**Sasu0Chan (Soupir):** Si au moin tu aurais le bon scénario.

**Naruto:** A suivre ? Dead-Fic ! ... :( Sasu-Chan. REVIEWSS TIIIME (o)


End file.
